


matched

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO!, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dating, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmakers, Soonhoon - Freeform, beta!jihoon, beta!soonyoung, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Beta!Soonyoung is a matchmaker to his friends. He tries to deny it but he’s actually lonely being the only single in his circle of friends now that he paired them all up. After setting up the last couple, he met Beta!Jihoon at a diner who shares the same sentiment as him.





	matched

After setting up his officemate Mingyu (an alpha) and his childhood best friend, Wonwoo (an omega), Soonyoung tried to find a seat on the diner.

The place is full of couples. Most of them alpha-omega couples. He found a booth on the far left corner.

He was about to sit down when another guy placed his tray on the table the same time as him.

“Oh.” They both said.

The other smiled at him, “I’ll just go find another seat.”

Soonyoung didn’t know what gotten into him but he stopped the guy. “No, I don’t really mind.”

He cleared his throat.

“I mean, if you don’t mind sharing, too,” Soonyoung said as he rubbed the back of his neck, shyly.

The stranger sat down across him. “Thank you.”

“No, don’t thank me. It’s really hard finding a table here during weekends,” the beta said as he looked at the diner.

The other laughed and it’s so weird but Soonyoung finds it cute. “Well, with all the alphas and omegas having their dates here, it’s really hard finding one.”

Soonyoung is a beta so he wouldn’t know what the other guy’s secondary gender is. But seeing his aura, an alpha perhaps?

The guy felt Soonyoung’s stares so he chuckled again. “I’m a beta if you want to ask that.”

Soonyoung almost choke when the other said that. “I-I’m sorry. I thought you’re an alpha.”

“Is that a compliment?”

Soonyoung just licked his lower lip.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

So, their conversation began. Soonyoung learned that the beta in front of him is Lee Jihoon. What surprised him the most is the other is the cupid of his friends, too. He accompanied another couple here today.

Soonyoung wants to believe this is fate.

“I accompanied my college friend and my high school classmate here actually,” Jihoon opened up. “Don’t tell me you...”

“My officemate and best friend.” The other grinned. “They’re a match made in heaven.”

“Young love seasoned with pheromones,” Jihoon said.

“Don’t you think being a beta is a blessing?” Jihoon asked after eating his 3rd extra rice.

Soonyoung wondered how can he fit all those rice inside his small body.

“I think it’s a blessing. I can’t imagine myself dealing with heat cycles or ruts if ever.”

“Heat cycle sucks. I mean, having the urge to do ‘it’ just because of your raging hormones, I don’t like it.” Jihoon scrunched his nose.

“And imagine being able to inhale all the scents inside this room,” Soonyoung told the other.

They both shook their head at the thought.

“I want to have a family tho.” The other blurted out, his eyes focused on the steak.

Jihoon is now on his 4th extra rice. “Betas like us can have families. You just have to find a female beta.”

“That’s the problem.” Soonyoung chuckled.

Jihoon looked at him, confused.

  
“I actually like guys.”

Soonyoung saw Jihoon let out a small smile, a little dimple showing on the corner of his lips. “Well, being a beta has cons too.”

“All of my friends have mates now.” Soonyoung laughed bitterly. “I’m left alone now.”

To his surprise, Jihoon put his hand on top of his.

“That makes us two,” Jihoon said that made the other beta’s heart flutter.

  
“You know, Soonyoung, I’m not in heat or in rut and I don’t have those ‘raging hormones’, but I really, really find you cute.”

Soonyoung’s heart felt like bursting inside his chest, his ears and cheeks red.

“I don’t have a unique scent except my cologne, and I can’t really protect you like an alpha but...” Jihoon paused. “You know, can we...date?”

There’s a long silence between them. They just stare at each other’s eyes as if searching for something.

  
“I think I should tell Wonwoo to cancel my free meal tomorrow.” Soonyoung finally blurted out, that made the beta in front of him smile.

Apparently, the diner won’t only cater alpha-omega tandems from now on. They’ll be a place for a beta couple on the far left corner booth, too.


End file.
